l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Fu Leng (TCG)
Fu Leng was son of Lord Moon and Lady Sun, and one of the Kami who fell to the mortal realm from the Celestial Heavens, alongside his siblings. Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 4 Heavens Since the beginning of time, Lord Moon chased Lady Sun about the world. One day, he caught her, and as her light faded, the curtain fell on the age of the ancient races. Over the course of countless seasons, Lady Sun gave birth to ten children: Hida, Doji, Togashi, Akodo, Shiba, Bayushi, Shinjo, Fu Leng, Hantei, and Ryoshun. Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 9 Shinjo had always been closest to him. Fu Leng was the second best at all things among his siblings. He was strong, but Hida was stronger; he was wíse, but Togashí was wiser; and so on it went with each of his siblings. Envy grew in Fu Leng's heart; it became resentment, and then hatred. Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, pp. 7-8 Fall of the Kami Legends told that the Moon, jealous over Lady Sun's love for their children, swallowed their Kami children. This day was the night with no light, when Amaterasu wept for her children. Amaterasu saved her final child, Hantei, from being swallowed to save his siblings. Whispers of Shadow and Steel, by Mari Murdock Amaterasu trained Hantei in the martial arts. When Hantei and Lord Moon finally did battle, he sliced open his father's belly, and the rest of his siblings tumbled out. They fell from the sky to Seppun Hill, save for one. Lord Moon reached out at the last moment and grasped Fu Leng. Hantei swung his sword one last time and severed his father's very arm. Fu Leng tried to grab ahold of Hantei, and they both fell. Plummeting downward, Fu Leng plunged through the earth to Jigoku itself, where he was lost. Ryoshun's name was lost to history. Shadowlands When the Kami fell from Tengoku, Fu Leng landed in the Shadowlands, in a place which would be known as the Festering Pit of Fu Leng, Legend of the Five Rings: Roleplaying Game (Beta), p. 199 but he smashed through its substance, tearing open a hole between the Mortal Realm and Jigoku. He kept falling, finally coming to rest deep in the Realm of Evil. In his wake, corrupting power oozed from the hole he had sundered, relentlessly afflicting the Mortal Realm around it with a malign contamination. Monstrous things crawled out of Jigoku and into the Mortal Realm. Shadowlands: The Essential Guide to the Dominion of Fu Leng, p. 7 Ruler of Jigoku It might be that the malign powers in Jigoku sought to enslave Fu Leng, but he was a divine being. This allowed him power over Jigoku in turn, resulting in a malevolent and supremely dangerous symbiosis. Fu Leng's followers were goblins, ogres, undead, and legendary demons known as oni. Legend of the Five Rings: The Card Game Founding Rokugan The Creation of Mankind In some places, the blood mixed with Lady Sun's tears, and from that mingling came the first men and women. Tournament of the Kami No longer immortal, the Kami shared the mortal realm with human beings. They resolved to teach and guide these humans, and they held a great tournament to see who would lead those who lived in this land they dubbed Rokugan. Hantei was the final victor, and after his coronation as Emperor, he charged each of his siblings with a different task. Claiming the Right to Rule Rokugan But not long after the Kami had begun to order the world and formed clans with their earliest followers, Fu Leng emerged from his subterranean lair. He confronted Hantei because he had not been invited to the Tournament of the Kami, and challenged Hantei's right to rule Rokugan. Togashi was selected as the Emperor's Champion, who in turn selected all that lives in Rokugan as his weapon. Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, pp. 4-5 First War For three years, the forces of Jigoku laid siege to Rokugan in a conflict known as the First War. Shadowlands: The Essential Guide to the Dominion of Fu Leng, p. 8 Fu Leng assaulted the Empire with his dark army from the Shadowlands, but they were eventually repelled from Rokugan by the Seven Thunders on what became known as the Day of Thunder. The cost was heavy, as only Shosuro survived the fight. Shiba stayed the hordes of oni and the undead while Isawa sealed Fu Leng's soul into the Black Scrolls. Shosuro could escape the Shadowlands with the scrolls, pursued by the armies of the Shadowlands. Whispers of Shadow and Steel, by Mari Murdock Hantei ordered that these twelve scrolls never be opened and gave them to the Scorpion Clan for safekeeping. Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, p. 11 The Emperor Hantei also commanded the Crab to build a wall to protect the Empire from the evils of the Shadowlands and from the corruptive power of the Taint, a structure which was known as the Kaiu Wall. Dark Hands of Heaven (FFG News) Category:Kami (TCG) Category:Leaders of the Shadowlands (TCG)